


Saved and gone

by m4delin



Series: The Puppeteer [2]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Implied Death, Implied Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin
Summary: Dark got kidnapped and Anti goes to save him. That was all he was supposed to do. Why did he keep on talking?
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Darkiplier, Danti
Series: The Puppeteer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100252
Kudos: 16





	Saved and gone

**Author's Note:**

> It's been quite some time since Anti and Dark saw each other. A chance encounter in the street ends up with the two sharing a bed. Last time, Anti promises himself and when he wakes up, Dark is already gone. He went to solve another case of his. But Anti soon gets to hear that the dumbass got himself kidnapped and now Anti goes to deal with it.

There was a hint of gunpowder in the air and it seemed to want to cling to Anti. He knew that soon the iron smell of blood would overpower it, especially when there were five bodies in the room bleeding heavily.

Cautiously, Anti approached the closest body to examine it. His eyes moved from corner to corner, looking for anything that moved that would prove hostile, and the gun in his hands felt like a comfort. It had rung five times in a rapid succession, taking out the five people with weapons in the room.

When he was sure that all five people were dead and there was no one else that would threaten him, Anti pulled the safety on the gun.

“Fuckin’ rookies,” he grumbled as he put the gun into its holster. It was clear as a day that they were just some high people looking for some money. Apparently they thought the easiest way to get some was to kidnap someone for a ransom.

There was a shuffle from their victim and Anti took a deep, steadying breath before he slowly turned around to face the man he’d come to rescue.

By the wall was Dark tied to a chair, eyes wide and a gag over his mouth. There was dried blood from Dark’s temple and he had a very bad looking black eye. The sight made Anti’s blood boil and he barely held himself back from growling.

Those bastards are lucky that they are dead.

After taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Anti walked over to Dark and stopped when their knees would’ve touched if Dark’s legs weren't tied to the chair as well. “Getting into trouble, I see,” he said in a low voice as he reached around and untied the gag.

“Anti,” Dark said with a raspy voice and Anti leaned back to watch Dark’s face. Tiredness, relief, admiration, confusion and more seemed to replace each other in rapid succession. Dark opened his mouth before closing it and licking his lips before trying to form words again. “Didn’t know you could handle a gun.”

Anti shook his head with a smile before he leaned in and locked his lips with Dark’s. They were dry and chapped and tasted like blood and by the gods, Anti missed this. Dark’s lips moved against his own and a tongue darted forward before it retreated. Anti let a hand trail up against Dark’s cheek and up towards his hair and when he felt the soft locks between his fingers, Anti pulled lightly at them.

Dark groaned into the kiss and it took all of Anti’s willpower to not sit down on Dark’s lap and start to work him up.

Eventually Anti broke the kiss and took a deep breath to calm down his hammering heart. Dark did the same and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

Then Anti leaned close to Dark’s ear. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Dark,” he purred as he let his hand trail down from Dark’s hair and over his chest. Dark’s breath hitched as Anti’s hand almost reached the edge of his pants. But before Anti’s hand reached all the way down, he straightened up and put distance between them.

Dark blinked before he frowned. “Anti?”

Anti didn’t look at Dark as he pulled out a burn phone from his pocket and pressed in the number to the police station.

“ _This is Eric at the police station, what can we help you with?_ ” came the voice of the clerk.

Anti pushed the button for his voice changer. “Address Riverdown 54B, room 12. There’s five bodies and a hostage tied to a chair."

“Anti? What the fuck are you doing?”

“ _Sorry, what?_ ”

Anti swallowed as he mentally prepared for his next words. “You better hurry before that chief of yours gets killed.” With that, he ended the call before smashing the phone on the floor and destroying it.

“What is happening? Anti, untie me!” Dark demanded and Anti could hear Dark struggling against his bonds.

“Sorry, darling,” Anti began with a smooth voice as he pulled on a smug expression before he turned around to face the bound police chief. “Can’t do. You see, if I were to free you now, I would have to kill you since you’re so intent on catching me.”

Dark’s face twisted into confusion as Anti continued to speak.

“I don’t mean to brag, but I run a small empire. Of course, it’s underground so not many know of it. Well, except you of course. You just seem so obsessed with it!” Anti ignored the heartache that appeared when Dark seemed to realize what he was saying.

“You’re the Puppeteer.”

“Either way. I gotta go now before your friends come. Don’t want to get in trouble after saving your ass. Bye now, darling, and don’t forget me!”

Anti turned around and walked the same way he came from, ignoring the demanding, the yelling and the begging from Dark as he put distance between the two of them. It felt forever until Anti was outside and long gone from the abandoned buildings.

But it felt like he was back in his home in the blink of an eye, fighting to keep down tears and failing miserably. He wasn’t sure for how long he’d been in the hallway, but it was long enough to have Henrik helping him to the couch and holding him as he cried.

It felt like the night Anti discovered who Dark really is. Like he just lost his world once again.

And he supposed he had. After all, he’d just sealed their fate of being enemies forever.


End file.
